


The Garden Where We Met

by snapdragonpop007



Series: that Hades/Persephone au we all want but never write [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Meetings, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is Hades, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, its really cute guys, will is persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: When Abigail was young, one of her favorite stories to hear was the one where her parents met.Hannibal was always happy to tell it.





	The Garden Where We Met

“Tell me a story before you go, Papa.”

Hannibal paused, his hand resting on the door frame. It was long past Abigail’s bed time, but Hannibal could never bring himself to say no to the little girl. He enjoyed indulging his daughters whims and demands as much as his husbands--if not more so. 

“What would you like to hear, Abigail?” Hannibal turned around, taking a seat on the edge of Abigail’s bed.

Abigail turned to face him. 

She looked so young--her eyes bright and cheeks rosey in color. She scooted over to make room for her father, burrowing deeper under her blankets and pillows. Hannibal reached forward to tuck a stray lock of her hair behind her ear--dark brown, just like Will’s--letting his hand linger on her cheek for just a moment. 

“Tell me how you and Daddy met.” she whispered. 

Hannibal smiled. “Of course, little lamb.”

 

—

 

It was always strange, when the lord of the dead came to the world of the living. 

None of the other gods were used to seeing him. It was so incredibly jarring to see him float through fields and forests, his hellhound and his darkness trailing after him. The gods avoided their eldest brother as much as they could, for who could ever enjoy being surrounded by all that darkness?

Hannibal had long since learned to brush away the stares and whispers. He enjoyed the warmth of his fires and the darkness of his palace walls. He supposed the company could be a little better, but he preferred the conversations he had with his court much more than the ones he had with the gods who lived above the ground. 

He avoided coming to the living world as much as he could, but certain exceptions must be made. Hannibal would hate to be rude and refuse the invite his youngest brother had extended to him. 

As it was Hannibal still sighed, letting his fingers trail along the soft fur of the hound that walked by his side. 

The hound nosed at his hand, looking up at Hannibal with a lolling tongue. Hannibal obliged the thing with a quick scratch behind the ears and a soft pat to his head. It was rather irksome that Hannibal had become so attached to the hellhound, as the hound was rather disobedient and liked to run off to chase after bats and squirrels and wandering souls, and Hannibal dropped his hand before he could show the hound too much affection. 

The hound didn’t seem to mind. It was almost as if he could understand Hannibal’s thoughts, because a moment later he let out a happy bark and took off in the woods. 

Hannibal took a deep breath. He held it for a few moments, then slowly let it out. 

“Troublesome little thing.” Hannibal mumbled, then started a slow pace into the woods after the hound. He listened to the sounds of snapping twigs and rustling leaves, following the sounds until they stopped.

Hannibal frowned. He could only imagine what the hound had gotten into, and he quickened his pace. 

He came to the end of the woods and to the edge of a garden, and when Hannibal looked up he went still. 

A boy was sitting near a patch of flowers, a smile on his face as the hellhound flopped into his lap. Dirt covered his hands and was smudged across the bridge of his nose, and he wiped his hands across the grass before letting them rest on the hounds flank. His hair was as rich in color as the soil across his nose, his skin a lovely alabaster, his body long and leith and his smile entirely too soft as he showered the hound with affection.

Hannibal stood at the edge of the garden and watched, unable to bring himself to look away. 

“You can come over.” suddenly the boy was looking at him, and Hannibal found himself entirely captivated by the bright blue eyes looking into his own. “I don’t bite.” 

Hannibal swallowed. He took slow steps into the garden, the boy’s eyes following his every move. His lips tugged into a small smile, and he stretched out his legs as the the hound trotted back over to Hannibal. He held out his hand, giving the Lord of the Dead a coy smile. 

Hannibal took it, letting his fingers dance along the boy’s wrist and bones as he sat in the grass next to him.

“I’m sorry if I frightened you.” Hannibal’s voice was low.

“You didn’t frighten me,” the boy’s smile lost its bite. “Just—surprised me, that’s all. People usually try and talk to me, they never just look.” 

“Does that bother you?”

“That you took the time to look?” The boy cocked his head, then threw it back in a delicate laugh. “No.”

Hannibal couldn’t quite stop his lips from twitching into a smile. 

“Is he yours?” the boy turned his attention back to the hellhound. He scratched behind the hounds ears, holding out his hands for the hound to sniff and lick as he left Hannibal’s side again to go back to the boy.

“Yes.”

“What’s his name?”

Hannibal paused. “I never gave him one.” 

The boy turned to look at Hannibal, his eyes wide. “You never gave him one?” 

“I didn’t see the need to.” Hannibal found himself feeling guilty for no discernible reason, and he stomped it down. “You may name him, if you want.”

The boy tilted his head. He blinked slowly, his hands digging into the hounds fur and going still. “That’s quite a generous offer from the god of Death.”

Hannibal was smiling. “I’m much more generous than people believe.” 

The boy hummed. He turned his attention back to the hound, resuming his petting motion. The hound’s tail started wagging rather frantically, and he thrust his muzzle into the boy’s face and licked his cheek. The boy snorted, tilting his head to avoid the worst of it. Then he turned back to Hannibal, that coyness back in his smile. 

“Cerberus.”

“You are not naming my dog ‘Spot.’” Hannibal shot back, chiding himself for almost telling the boy yes. 

The boy threw his head back in a bright laugh. Hannibal found his eyes gazing along the length of the boy’s neck--long and pale and entirely too inviting to wandering fingers and soft kisses. Hannibal’s hand twitched.

“Fine, fine.” The boy looked back to the hound. He ran his hands along the hound’s flank, grinning as the hound bumped his muzzle into his cheek. “How about Winston?” 

Winston--Hannibal supposed that was his name now--wagged his tail and gave a happy bark. 

“Yes, Winston is alright.” Hannibal smiled softly, then looked back up to the boy. “Well, now that a name has been given, may I ask for one?”

“William,” _William,_ gave a small smile, his fingers reaching up to tuck his curls back behind his ear. “You can just call me Will though.” 

Hannibal caught Will’s hand before it fell back to his side. Will raised an eyebrow, his cheeks turning the faintest shade of pink as Hannibal pressed his lips to the back of Will’s hand. 

“You are exceptionally beautiful, my dear William.”

“So I’m told.” Will tilted his head, not yet taking his hand back. In fact he moved closer to Hannibal, lifting his other hand to gently rest on Hannibal’s shoulders. “They tell me that the things I do are beautiful too, that my flowers and gardens are perfection--but I don’t know about that.” 

“They do not lie.” Hannibal leaned just a little closer to Will.

Will huffed out a laugh. His hand slid down Hannibal’s side till it was resting on his hips, and Will moved closer and closer until his lips were ghosting over Hannibal’s. 

“I think,” Will’s words were soft, his eyes bright. “That the things you do are beautiful.”

Hannibal took a sharp breath and held it. 

“Will!”

Will jerked back. He looked over Hannibal’s shoulder, his eyes narrowing and flashing with something that Hannibal longed to see again and again. 

“I’m sorry, Jack--my Father--” Will huffed and fell silent. “I have to go.”

“May I see you again?” Hannibal lifted his hand and let his fingers trail along Will’s cheeks, delighted when the young god leaned into the touch. 

“I would be disappointed if you didn’t.” Will smiled, then pressed the softest of kisses to Hannibal’s lips. Then he pulled away, picking one of his flowers in the garden and pressing it gently in Hannibal’s hand. Then he stood and dashed over to Jack with only a single glance back.

Hannibal watched him go, holding the flower tight. 

When Will was out of sight Winston started whining, and Hannibal took ahold of his collar before he could run off. Then he pressed the flower to his lips, letting the taste of pollen and nectar and Will dance along his tongue. 

And it was then that Death fell in love with the springtime and the summer rain.

 

—

 

“What are you thinking about?” Will slid up behind Hannibal, his voice a pleasant purr in his ear. He dropped his head on Hannibal’s shoulder and slipped his arms around his waist, pressing a soft kiss to his husbands cheek. 

Hannibal sighed and leaned into the touch.

“The day we met, my love.” Hannibal lifted a hand, letting his knuckles trail along Will’s cheek. “Abigail was asking me about it tonight.” 

Hannibal knew Will was smiling. 

“That was a good day.” Will mumbled.

“I still have the flower.”

Hannibal could feel Will huff against his neck. “You are such a _sap_.” 

“Only for you, my sweet William.” Hannibal fell into the familiar dialogue, tilting his head so he could press a kiss to the top of his husbands head.

**Author's Note:**

> why would i take notes in bio when i can post this for ya'll
> 
> if you guys have anything you wanna see in this au, hit me up
> 
> (hadestown is really fun to listen to when i write this. ya'll should check it out if you haven't heard it)


End file.
